Honey, She's Like A Fish Out Of Water
Honey, She's Like a Fish Out of Water is the second episode of the second season and twenty-fourth episode overall of Honey I Shrunk The Kids: The TV Show. Overview Amy can't swim but wants to show up the most popular girl by creating an experimental swimming enhancer. While both girls end up turning into mermaids, Diane wants to sell a program to a potential benefactor that is too conservative. Summary While her friend is wondering about their lunch's context, Amy is annoyed that she isn't invited to her arch-enemy Veronica's birthday party. After accidently causing some food to fall on to herself, Amy receives an initiation by Veronica. Later that day, Diane and Jake McKenna try to convince Mrs. Gotteramerding about Diane's Responsible Parents Responsible Teens Program. While others praised Diane's program, Mrs. Gotteramerding has doubts due the Szalinski family's unorthodox personality. As Diane tries to convince the opposite, she kicks Mrs. Gotteramerding out. Inside the Szalinski house, Wayne and Nick try to fix an invention that caused yet another problem just as Amy arrives home. Later that night, Amy asks for Wayne's help as she can't swim so she asks for the Swim Fish Cream, an untested cream which is supposed to tap into your buried fish instincts. Despite Wayne's speech of being the best individual, Amy steals the Swim Fish Cream in desperate attempt to outdo Veronica. While Amy obtains her sample, Nick's pet hamster is accidently bathed in it. The next day at Marv Fishland's Fun Park, the owner Marv Fishland is deeply in debt to the bank despite getting an advanced for Veronica's birthday party. During the party, Veronica is showing off her swimming skills and occasionally insulting Amy. Having enough, Amy applies the Swim Fish Cream onto herself and now can successfully swim like she never could before. Annoying at being uprooted at her own party, Veronica also applies the Swim Fish Cream onto herself. Back at the Szalinski home, Diane notices Nick's pet in the sink just as Mrs. Gotteramerding arrives. Unfortunately, Nick notices his pet now has a fish-like tail. While Diane tries to convince Mrs. Gotteramerding again on her program, Nick tells Wayne about Amy stealing his untested formula. Much to Diane's reluctance, Wayne kicks out Mrs. Gotteramerding. Back at the party, Amy and Veronica have been trying to outdo each other with their new dolphin-like abilities. As Fishland broods over losing his theme park, his clueless employee points out that the girls are making the partygoers simply in awe but all ran out while the Szalinski family arrives to see Amy and Veronica as the girls' legs morph into humanoid fish-like tails. As the Szalinskis escape with the girls in the family van, FishLand attempts chase to save his park. With Nick and the girls in the back, Wayne manages to evade Fishland. At their house, Diane distracts McKenna while Wayne and Nick gets the girls inside. Amazingly, FishLand manages to find the Szalinski house and attempts to bribe Nick then Diane about giving the two "mutant freak girls" to save his park. Disgusted with Fishland's general dialog, Diane has Quark attack to which Fishland retreats. In the backyard, Amy and Veronica scratch their scaly arms while in a Jacuzzi. As Amy and Veronica argue about how they got this situation, Nick simply watches in amusement. Based on Wayne's analyze of Nick hamster, the Fish Swim Cream brings out buried instincts but also brings out ancient ancestors... of the fish kind. Late into the night, Amy and Veronica are getting mildly scared as their spines become more fish-like while Wayne works hard for an antidote. With everyone asleep, FishLand steals the two girls to save his park. By morning, Wayne develops the antidote. After curing the hamster, Wayne tells Diane that Nick's pet is lucky as this could've permanent as well as for the girls. Unfortunately, Nick notices the Jacuzzi empty and the girls missing. The Szalinskis quickly deduce that Fishland has the girls. As they leave to rescue, they accidently run Mrs. Gotteramerding off the road and catch McKenna's curiosity. At FishLand's park, Amy and Veronica now sport fish-like scalps as they're on display with the crowd in awe. While having their picture taken against their will, Amy finds out from Veronica that this is what being popular gets them. Veronica also implies jealously as her own father is nowhere to be found unlike Amy's "freaky family". Meanwhile, the Szalinskis sneak into Fishland's park despite being blacklisted on the property. McKenna and Mrs. Gotteramerding followed the family with Gotteramerding annoyed that Diane blew her off and McKenna worried that something bad is happening. Disguised as employees, the three split up in hopes of the girls. As Fishland plans to take his sideshow with the two "fish girls" out of the country, McKenna comes in asking if this attraction is some kind of a fraud. Despite their efforts, Wayne and Diane get pinched by security. While having his clueless employee go after Nick, Fishland tells Wayne and Diane that he can now make "a couple of fishies disappear". While hiding from Fishland's most clueless employee, Nick accidently discovers the girls' location. Unfortunately for Amy and Veronica, their "mermaid" transformation progresses further as their ability to talk is replaced with dolphin speech. As Fishland monologues about he's successful, McKenna unknowingly knocks Fishland on the ground to which Diane retrieves the antidote and runs to the girls' rescue while Wayne tells McKenna that Amy has kidnapped. FishLand attempt to drive off with the girls while the two "little mermaids" are scared but can only make dolphin noises. After blowing off Mrs. Gotteramerding yet again, Diane procures a bike to cut off Fishland's truck and manages to cure the girls mere seconds prior to the Matheson police arriving to stop Fishland. Questioned, Wayne and Diane tells McKenna that Fishland threatened them and is a fake. While handcuffed and pushed in a police car, Fishland tries tell the police that the "mermaids" were real. McKenna believes that this was why the Szalinski family acted weird these past couple of days, Mrs. Gotteramerding has a change heart after finding out what's happened from McKenna, and Amy and Veronica unofficially bond as friends even though they're in high school. Cast Main Cast * Peter Scolari - Wayne Szalinski * Barbara Alyn Woods - Diane Szalinski * Hillary Tuck - Amy Szalinski * Thomas Dekker - Nick Szalinski * Quark - Himself Guest Cast * George Buza - Jake McKenna * Miranda Frigon - Veronica * Vanessa King - Danielle * Christine Willes - Mrs. Gotteramerding * Jon Polito - Marv Fishland * Terry Lawrence - Timmy Category:Episodes